Past, Present, and Future
by SMILES01
Summary: Dawn Winchester is seeked out by her grandfather John W in 2040, to go back to 2007 and save her father and Dean from a demon that leaves one dead in the future, and leaves her mom and her cousins' mom dead.
1. Chapter 1

Future year 2040

"Dawn Merry Jessica Winchester! Get your butt down here!" Johnny Winchester yelled up from the bottom of the stairs. "We need to get going"  
Dawn Winchester came running down the stairs, holding a huge duffel bag in one hand,  
and was trying to grab the other end of her long sleeve shirt. Again the youngest Winchester was wearing her fathers▓ clothes. Dawn was just as tall as her father, and getting taller. She smacked her older cousin on the back of her head as she went by. She shoved her arm into her shirt sleeve, but left the bottons undone, letting her uncle▓s ACDC tee shirt show. "Come on Johnny lets get on with it." Dawn told him, walking out the door and heading to the driver side of her cousins▓ fathers Impala. In her uncles▓ will he left the car to both Johnny and her. "Keys my cuz." Dawn told him.

"Why do you always get to drive geek girl?" Johnny asked.

"For that reason Johnny." Dawn told him.

"It▓s John! Johnny is some ten year old geek kid who spends his time playing with his baseball cards, because the other kids won▓t let him play."

"So were does the uncomparison part come in?" Dawn asked, grinning.

"Geek girl!" Johnny told her getting into the passenger seat.

"I found the place, I drive to the place." Dawn told him. "Besides I▓m the one who restored the Impala to it▓s current condition. So again I drive." Dawn told him, as they headed out of town and down a dirt back road.

"So how far do we have to go down this road?" Johnny asked, looking out into the dark night.

Dawn looked down at the mile gage. "Two point three miles." Dawn told him, watching the surrounding area. "Why is there a Lycan hiding so close to town?" Dawn asked, confused, as she checked the gage again. The Lycan fell out on to the road, and landed on the hood of the Impala.

"I think we have arrived." Johnny told her, grabbed the duffel bag out of the backseat.

Dawn tapped on the window. "Hey buddy get off the hood of my car, before you damage the hood." Dawn told him. The Lycan turned around and looked back at her. It growled and scratched the hood of the Impala. Dawn stared at it and growled herself. She grabbed the gun Johnny was holding out to her. She got out of the car and aimed at the werewolf, she pulled the trigger. The silver bullet missed its▓ heart, but it howled in pain anyways as the bullet explodedand the liquid inside it touched it▓s skin. Johnny got out as the werewolf ran off into the forest. He threw her the duffel bag at her and she threw the unloaded shotgun at him. She slung the duffel bag over her shoulder as Johnny threw the rifle at her. She ran caught it and ran after the werewolf, knowing it won▓t get far. She heard it crashing through the forest ahead of her, she picked up her pace. She lost sight of it and heard it growled and then scream in pain. She got to a clearing and seen the werewolf turn back into the human that it once had been. She looked at it confused, then looked around. The blood in the bullet wouldn▓t have worked that fast. She studied the body and noticed that it had a bullet wound to the heart.

"Nice shot but you missed." A males▓ voice stated behind her.

She turned around with her rifle aimed at him. He was an older man, and looked slightly familiar. Sharp pain above her eyes distracted her, her rifle faltered as the pain came more intense. She shrugged it off and aimed her rifle one more time. "I wasn▓t aiming for the heart,  
shooting it is good enough for me." Dawn told him.

"The blood in a hollow silver bullet is genius." The man told her.

"I thought so!" Dawn told him, still trying to ignore the pain. "What are you doing out here?" Dawn asked. "What not telling me I shouldn▓t be here?" The man asked, surprised.

Dawn looked back at the dead body behind her. "Nope." Dawn told him, a vision came into her mind an old photograph of her father and uncle as kids. They were sitting in their fathers▓ lap. She looked up at the man in front of her, and lowered her rifle. "Grandfather." Dawn looked at him. "You▓re dead." She stated, knowing that as soon as it came out of her mouth it sounded stupid.

"I need your help. I need you to go back to the year 2007 and help my sons. To save them from the fate that they have in this life"  
"What fate?" Dawn asked, as she heard her cousin yelling her name.  
John Winchester looked in the direction that Johnny was yelling from. "The fate that leaves your cousin without a father and a mother, leaves you without an Uncle and mother"  
John Winchester told her.

"What would happen to Johnny? He▓ll keep looking for me until I▓m found." Dawn told him.

"I▓ll take care of that. Will you offer me your help?" John asked. Dawn nodded once, and took out her cellphone. She tested her cousin, but didn▓t push the send button. She dropped her phone on the ground and looked up at her grandfather. He pulled out a cane and tapped the ground twice, on the second time light flowed out of the bottom and came towards her feet. Their was a blinding light, then she was gone.

Johnny came into the clearing as the light disappeared, he seen the dead body of the Lycan and jogged towards the reflection of something shiny that caught the beam of his flashlight. It was Dawns▓ cellphone. He picked it up and looked at the screen. "I▓m going somewhere where you can▓t reach me. Look after my father and I will be back. I don▓t know when, but I▓ll be back. The Impalas▓ yours to look after. Take care of it." DMJW

PRESENT DAY 2007 


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER!!!! Sorry I forgot to add this to the first chapter. I OWN NOTHING!!! except Dawn and Johnny, and whoever else comes into the story that is not from supernatural!!

A/N Hope yeah enjoy

PRESENT DAY 2007

"Where to next?" Dean Winchester asked looking over at his little brother Sam who was sitting in the passenger seat of the Impala typing away at his laptop. "Did you find anything?"

Sam looked up rubbing the sides of his forehead. He had a vision not twenty minutes ago and it left a killer of a headache. He shook his head slowly. "No. Nothing that seems to be connected to the vision I just ha-" Sam was interrupted by intense pain that blinded all of his senses.

"SAM!" Dean called trying to get his brothers attention. "Sammy talk to me. Sam are you okay?" Dean asked, gripping Sams▓ upper arm.

Sams▓ eyes snapped open and he grabbed the map that was in front of him. "Turn around Dean." Sam told him. Dean looked at him concerned then pulled over and made an illegal U-Turn. Sam looked at the map and followed the road they were on until they got to the town that they had just gone through. There was a forest a quarter mile up the road from it. A girl was in trouble he seen it in his vision she was in the middle of a pack of werewolves. Sam placed his finger on the forest. Blackcrest ridge. Sam put the map down and rubbed his temple again. He opened the glove box and opened the bottle of aspirin. He shook two out and was about to swallow them dry when Dean held out a bottle of water. He took a sip leaned his head back and swallowed the pills.

"Where are we going and what did you see?" Dean asked, looking over at Sam, his eyes were closed, his head leaning back against the seat.

"Blackcrest ridge, it▓s east of Huntsville." Sam told him. "I seen a girl walking into a pack of werewolves." Sam told him.

Dean looked at him for a moment, before focusing back on the road. "How many?" Dean asked.

"Six." Sam told him. "The most we▓ve encountered ever."

"Well lets get this over with." Dean told him, pulling into the gas station in Huntsville, and as Dean filled up the tank. Sam went and asked for directions.

The owner of the gas station looked up at him strangely. "Ya I know where that is, but why in Gods▓ green earth would you want to go up there? It▓s dangerous for a rookie like yourself. Not even the most experience hunters risk going up there. Not to mention the numerous sighting of big wild dogs up in those parts"  
"Please sir, my father went up there a few days ago. My brother and I are just trying to find him." Sam told him, giving the owner the puppy dog look.

The owner caved in. "Go out of town the way you came, but as soon as you get to the last house the road on the left will take you out there. It▓s about a quarter of a mile, give or take.  
Watch yourself out there, I doubt the sheriff will send any of his men out there to look for you,  
if you don▓t come back."

"Not a problem. Thank you sir." Sam told him, as he headed out to the Impala where Dean waited in the drivers▓ seat.

They got to the outside of the clearing and Dean pulled over getting out and opening the trunk, getting out all the weapons they were going to need. "Do you know where we are going"  
Dean asked, as he handed Sam his pack of supplies.

Sam looked at the forest in front of them. "I▓m not sure. It was a clearing." Sam told him, looking down at the map in his hand as the sun began to fall behind the trees. Dean pulled out a flashlight and shined it on the map. Sam pointed to the only clearing in Blackcrest ridge.  
"That▓s it." Sam told him, looking into the forest. They could still hear the bird chirping and the crickets and other animals, so there were no werewolves in the area.

They got to the clearing to find four dead bodies, they were all shot close to the heart,  
but not close enough. That troubled Dean and Sam. A werewolve only dies if it▓s pierced in the heart with something silver. They heard a shot, the person was using a silencer on their weapon,  
but Sam and Dean could still hear it Sam and Dean looked into the clearing and seen a girl maybe sixteen years old, holding out a gun looking around the clearing for the werewolve. Dean heard something growl and seen an injured werewolve coming towards them, running away from the girl. Before Dean or Sam could raise their guns another shot rang out and the werewolve transformed back into the human it once was. Again both bullets missed it▓s heart. Sam looked at the girl, it was the same girl from his vision. She had long blond hair, so blond that it looked white.  
She was tall and looked like she was wearing familiar clothes. She turned around to scan the area behind her. The last werewolve jumped out of the clearing and ran towards her. She stopped and stood still not turning around. She moved at the last possible moment, just as a shot rang out. Sam was shooked to see Dean standing five feet in front of him, holding out his gun. The girl stood up and looked at him. She put her gun down and picked up her duffel bag.

Dean watched her as she gathered her stuff up. "Hey! Are you okay?" Dean asked, as he walked slowly down towards her, his gun to his side. Sam followed. Dean caught a glimpse of the girls arm, where the werewolve had tried to scratch her, but only got her shirt sleeve. Even in the fading light he could see the scars on her arm.

"What are you doing out here?" Sam asked her, kindly.  
The girl looked up at him, as he spoke. She smiled slightly. "I▓m looking for you." She told him. Dean stood inbetween Sam and her.  
"What▓s that suppose to mean?" Dean asked, concerned. "I▓m looking for Sam and you too Dean."

Hey Hope you liked it and I hope you review and tell me what you think. And if you have any suggestions. They are always appreciated. :) :P

Thanks again!! 


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLIAMER: YEAH STILL OWN NOTHING except for the characters I've invented or invent!

enjoy ya'll

"Why the hell are you looking for us?" Dean asked, as he took his pack from Sam. He was still spectical of the girl. She wasn't like anything he ever seen. When he looked her over, he found her attractive, then he looked at her clothes. He smirked. "I have the same ACDC shirt." Dean told her, "though I have to say it looks better on you, then it ever did on me." Dean told her grinning.

"Thanks. It's yours." She told him.

He took a step back. "How is it my shirt? Mine's at my hotel in my duffel bag." Dean told her.

The girl pulled out the tag on the back of the shirt. "Would you like to check?" She asked, still holding the tag out. Sam came over and read the name on the tag.

"Dean W." Sam stated outloud. He looked at Dean in surprise. "How is that possible? I seen Dean pack the shirt in his bag this morning."

Dean looked at her. "She stole it." Dean stated, aiming his gun at her once again. "Who the hell are you?"

"I didn't steal it. Like I would steal this old shirt." She looked up at them. "I'm Dawn." She told them.

"Dawn got a last name?" Dean asked, still aiming his gun at her.

"Dawn Winchester." Dawn told them. She watched as the last name sink in, and she smirked.

"Relative of ours?" Dean asked, disgusted that he checked out one of his own relatives, though she was a pretty one.

"You can say that." Dawn told them. She opened her duffel bag and pulled out more bullets to reload her gun, with more of her special silver bullets.

Dean looked at the bullets she was loading into her gun. "Can I see one of those?" He asked. She handed one over to him. "What kind of bullets are these?" Dean asked. "They are not pure silver, and your aim sucks." Dean told her, looking at the bodies around them. "Werewolves die when shot in the heart with pure silver. So how come they are all dead?" Dean asked curiously as he knelt down to look at the bullet wounds on the bodies. Around the area where the bullet entered, the skin seemed to have burned away. "What the hell are kids using today." He muttered to himself.

"Bloods in them." Dawn told him.

"Blood does this kind of damage?" Dean asked. "Must be some kind of blood."

"Dead man's blood?" Sam asked, speaking for the first time in awhile.

Dawn looked at him. "That's vampires. It's Angel blood, burns like holy water, but angels' blood burns every kind of demon. Not just the lower level scum." Dawn told him, opening the seal at the bottom of the bullet and allowed the still warm liquid to run on to her hand.

Sam moved his flashlight to shine on her hand, as he dipped his finger in the blood.  
"It's blood all right." Sam told Dean.

"But Angel blood?" Dean asked. "She's pulling our chains Sammy." Dean told his little brother.

"What pure evil can exist, but pure good cannot?" Dawn asked, shocked. "Of all people you two should be able to believe in Angels. What you fight everyday? You can't tell me you don't wish that Good is still among Earth." Dawn told them.

"She's got a point." Sam told Dean, as Dean walked off a ways.

"Lets get out of here, before someone comes looking for us." Dean told them. "She can come with us, for now." Dean told them.

"No one is going to come up here." Sam told his older brother. "They are all scared of this forest."

"How do you know that?" Dean asked, as they started the long walk back to the Impala.

"When I was asking for directions. The man told me to watch ourselves because he strongly doubted that the sheriff, would send anyone up here to look for us. He said that not even the most experience hunters dare to come up here." Sam explained.

"Nice guy." Dean told them sarcastically.

They had to check the map frequently to find their way back to the road. It took them over two hours. Dawn followed behind the brothers, watching the area, and listening to make sure that she could still hear the birds and other wildlife. Incase she missed one of the werewolves. She didn't think she did, but there was always a possiblity. When the Impala came into view she grinned. "I was right." She muttered to herself.

Dean looked up at her. "Right about what?" Dean asked. Sam looked at them confused, he had not heard her muttering.

"Paint number 542. Rare paint to find now-a-days, try finding it in 20-." Dawn looked at them in shocked. She didn't know if she should tell them.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked. "20 what?"

"Nothing, you won't believe me even if I told you." Dawn told them, as she got into the seat behind Dean who was driving.

"Well it's a long drive to the motel. So humour us." Dean told her, lying a little it wasn't that far to the motel, about thirty minutes.

"2040 is what I was going to say. Before you tell me I'm crazy and crap like that, read this." Dawn told them, as she handed a card to them, it was her student card from highschool. The year on it was 2039, from last year.

"You can't fool us, we make fake ID's for a living." Dean told her, as he passed the card back to her.

"If I was making a fake ID, do you really think I would put THAT year on it?" Dawn asked them. That got their attention.

"So if you are really from 2040, then how did you get here? And why?" Sam asked.

"Your father sent me back, from the future. To save you two, from what my future holds for you both, and the next generation of Winchesters." Dawn told them. Shock was etched on their faces.

"What does our future hold for us." Dean asked, as he watched her curiously from the rearview mirror.

"For one of you the future is dark, for the other darker." Dawn told them.

Sam and Dean both looked at her in shock. 


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLIAMER: YEAH STILL OWN NOTHING from SUPERNATURAL OR CHARMED except for the characters I've invented or invent later on in my story!!

enjoy ya'll!!!! THANK Ya'll for reading my story this FAR!!!! I really hope that you like. You may notice later on that I take ideas from the TV show Charmed. So it's a slight cross over but just the ideas, not the characters.!!!

"Sammy's you get the darker future." Dean told his little brother. He was kidding and Sam knew it. It was Dean after all, the protector of Sam.

Dawn looked up at both of them, then looked down at her hands. "Your future is not so bright either." She told them quietly.

Sam looked at her in shock. "Dean was right? I get the darker future?" Sam asked, nervous.  
"Can you tell us what happens to us?" Sam asked, her nicely.  
As Dean pulled up in front of the motel room. He got out and opened the door behind him,  
and dragged Dawn out. "There is no option." Dean told Sam, as he pulled Dawn out of the Impala,  
and slammed her against the wall. It was harder then Dean realized, but Dawn just looked at him and didn't even flinch. "So you're going to tell us what happens or I'm just going to beat the shi-"

"Dean." Sam yelled at him, as he stood to the right of Dean. "Let her go. You can't do this." Sam told him.

"Why not?" Dean asked, slamming Dawn against the wall again just for good measure. He turned back to her. "So if I were you I'd speak up, and no riddles." Dean told her.

Dawn looked at him, then down at his hands. "Gonna let me go first?" Dawn asked him.  
Dean glared at her. "Just asking." Dawn told him. "What do you want to know?"

Deans' anger was rising, and for the third time slammed her against the brick wall, and for the third time, she didn't make a sound or even flinch. "I don't care. Just tell me everything that you know."

"One of you are dead, and the other is left behind. You two are brothers do you know what that would do to one of the other?" Dawn asked them.

Sam looked shocked, and dreaded what he knew Dean was going to ask next. "Who dies?" Dean asked, barely able to control the anger in his voice. His grip had tighten.

Dawn looks up at Sam, then back at Dean. "You do." She told Dean quietly. Dean let her go and she fell to the ground in a heap. "I'm sorry I just thought you should know." Dawn told them.

Dean looked at her, and she had seen the same look in Johnnys' eyes so many times. The anger was still there in his eyes, and he was barely controlling it. She smiled to herself,  
hoping that Dean wouldn't see it. If Johnny really knew that him and his father weren't all that different. "Thanks." Dean told her. "I'm sorry if I hurt you." Dean told her, he wasn't good with apologies. "Can I ask how I die?" Dean asked.

Dawn looked at Sam, she knew her father well, he wasn't taking this any better then he did in the future. Her eyes moved back to Dean. "I don't know. I was never told, and I was only six-seven months old when you died." She still sat on the ground.

"Why were you sent back here? You know nothing about how to save him?" Sam asked, there was an edge in his voice, that she had never heard before.

"My grandfather sent me. I was asked, and to save my father and uncle from what the future that I live in brings. I agreed to come.

"FATHER? UNCLE?" Sam and Dean said at the same time, their mouths dropping open. 


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLIAMER: YEAH STILL OWN NOTHING from SUPERNATURAL OR CHARMED except for the characters I've invented or invent later on in my story!!

enjoy ya'll!!!! THANK Ya'll for reading my story this FAR!!!! I really hope that you like. You may notice later on that I take ideas from the TV show Charmed. So it's a slight cross over but just the ideas, not the characters.!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam and Dean both still wore surprised looks on their faces, a few moments later. Dawn grinned slightly at the sight of the two. "Which one of us is your father? And which one of us is your Uncle?" Dean asked, getting over the shock quicker then his brother.

"I can't tell you. You have to figure that out on your own." Dawn told them.

"I thought I told you no riddles." Dean told her, a little annoyed. But he couldn't exactly slam her against the wall again. She was the next generation of Winchesters.

"That was when you had me pinned against the wall. Now it's fair games. It's not a riddle anyhow. It's just life, I'm not telling you and you could beat the sh!t out of me if you want. But I still won't tell you!" Dawn told them, as Sam unlocked the door to their room.

It was a spacious motel. With two queen beds against the fall wall, a couch and TV in the corner to the right of the door, and a table and four chairs in front of them. "You take that bed and Dean and I will share the other." Sam told her, putting his bag on the table.

"How about you two take the bed and I'll crash on the couch." Dawn told them, as she looked outside down the road. "I'll be right back, I'm going to go buy some clothes from the "We got it all" store." She told them, putting her weapons down in front of the couch.

"I'll come with you and get some food." Sam told her. With what she told them, he wanted to figure out who's kid she was, before Dean and he was curious. Sam closed the door behind them.

The walk didn't take five minutes. Dawn went in the direction of the ladies clothes, and Sam went in the other towards the Diner, in the back of the store. Dawn picked up a dark blue sleeveless top and a purple tank top. She grabbed three other shirts, she found a pair of shorts,  
and a matching pale yellow shirt. Then walked over to the mens' section and picked up three long sleeved shirts, and four pairs of cargo pants. They weren't exactly the same from the future, but they were pretty close. Men had it easy, there clothes changed every two decades at least, sometimes longer. She paid for the clothes with the card she swiped from Deans' wallet, and waited for Sam.

Sam showed up and they started walking back. "So how come you won't tell us who's kid you are?" Sam asked, watching for facial expressions.

"Somethings you need to figure out on your own." Dawn told him. "Have any ideas?" Dawn asked grinning.

"NO. I can't imagine myself with a kid, let alone Dean." Sam told her, smiling. "No offence."

"None taken, but to tell you something, you both have kids. It's just a matter of which one of you has a girl, and the other a boy." Dawn told him.

"What's his name?" Sam asked her, he wasn't expecting an answer, so he was surprised when she told him.

"His name is Johnny...er.. John." Dawn told him as she opened the door. "Named after my grandfather, but you should know that." Dawn said grinning.

Dawn reached out to grab the door handle, when a dark figure seemed to come out of nowhere. It tackled Dawn to the ground, making her drop all of her bags, and tried to keep the thing from strangling her. She heard Sam shouting to Dean as he aimed his shotgun filled with rock salt and fired at the thing. It turned to look at him as he hissed in pain, but he didn't take his hands away from Dawn's throat. Dean had ran out of the motel room, when Sam called him.  
He seen the rock salt do nothing, and wrestled the thing off her.

"Get her inside Sam!" Dean yelled when he seen that Dawn was free.

Sam didn't waste time. He picked her up and headed into the room. He placed her on the couch. "You okay?" He asked her quickly.

Dawn nodded. "Salt. Door. Windows. Safe." She told him, her voice was raspy and quiet.

Sam seemed to understand. He ran outside and seen Dean kick the figure off of him. "Dean get inside now!" Sam screamed. He moved just in time as he brother dived into the room. The figure glared at them, and hovered around the door for a moment, before vanishing into thin air.

Dean stood up from where he was sitting on the floor. He walked over to Dawn. "You all right?" Dean asked her, getting her to sit up, and inspecting her neck. Sam came back with a wet cool cloth, and placed it around her neck where a large disfigured handprint was.

She nodded, and looked at the still open door to see if it was still there watching her and waiting for her to leave. It appeared in the doorway once more. "I'm going to kill you!" It said from the door, it disappeared right before Sam slammed the door.

"Do you know what it was?" Dean asked, standing up and pacing around the room.

"Are you hurt?" Dawn asked him.

Dean stopped for a moment. That wasn't the reply he was looking for and was surprised for a moment. "What?" Dean asked, confused. "Uh yeah I'm fine. What was it?" Dean asked again. "It was strong that much is for sure."

"HE'S name is Drake." Dawn told them.

"Drake? He's a human?" Dean asked, shocked. 'A human beat me?' He thought to himself.

"Drake was human. He's a demon, a human sent to hell by god. Hell transforms you into unusual things. Freaky things. Drake has been hunting my mothers blood line ever since he was sent to hell. We call them EssenceEaters. They feed off of a humans soul-children though for their souls are pure innocents,- then there are EssenceEaters like Drake, who were sent by the Satan himself to feed of Angels souls. For they are pure and give the demons even more immortality." Dawn explained.

"You're an Angel?" Dean and Sam asked shocked. 


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER!!!!!!! yeah yeah yeah. I OWN NOTHING!!!!! from SUPERNATURAL or CHARMED!!! All I own are the characters I INVENTED or INVENT! later on in the STORY!!!

Thanks for reviewing!!!!! Well hope ya like Chapter 6!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

"YOU'RE AN ANGEL?" DEAN AND SAM ASKED SHOCKED.

"Yeah I'm an Angel. What you think I get the blood by killing them?" Dawn asked, trying not to laugh at the two brothers expressions.

"Free blood bank." Dean stated. "Why didn't I see it before."

"Why does Drake want you dead?" Sam asked, as if he hadn't heard anything from the conversation they had before she told them what she really was.

"I don't know the personal reason. All I know is that he had killed off my mothers entire bloodline before her dating back to at least twenty generations. Though he's not the smartest creature in hell. He was never able to kill one until after they have kids. Though he didn't know I was alive in the future. This must have been a fluke." Dawn muttered to herself.

"A fluke?" Sam asked, confused. He looked over at Dean and noticed that he too was confused. "What are you talking about?"

"My mom died from something else, it wasn't Drake. Drake thought that I was killed aswell,  
that's why I never had to deal with him until I got older and he caught my scent." Dawn told them.

Dean and Sam looked at each other. "Is the reason Drake thought you were dead was because your mom died in a fire when you were six months old?" Sam asked.

Dawn nodded. "I was told after my first encounter with Drake when I was fourteen that he had been killing off my mothers' angel bloodline. I was told that he thought I died in that fire,  
and that was why he never came after me." Dawn told him. "That's why it's a fluke. He must of caught my scent, and never connected it with my mothers bloodline. He must of just thought that I was just an angel for the taking."

"Nice creature." Dean said sarcastically, walking over to the window and opening the blinds to see if Drake was still around.

"No point. He's dumb but he's smart enough to know that attacking twice in one night would be stupid. He knows we know he's after me now. He'll come back, for he caught my scent and won't stop until I'm dead or he's sent back to Hell."

"Does he attack during the day?" Sam asked, sitting infront of his computer and started to type. Most likely looking up Drake.

"He's too well seen in the daytime so he doesn't risk it unless absolute neccessary. So no he won't." Dawn told him.

"Does Angels' blood kill him?" Dean asked, looking at Dawn.

Dawn was about to tell him she didn't know when Sam spoke up instead. "EssenceEaters who take the souls of Angels, even just one are immuned to pure angels' blood." Sam told them.

"Then what does kill him?" Dean asked. He wanted to kill the stupid thing that tried to kill not only the next generation of Winchester, but the thing that took a few swings at him and hit him.

Sam could sense Deans frustration and knew he wouldn't like what he had to say next. "Nothing does. Or at least it doesn't say here." Sam told them.

"I don't like that." Dean muttered. "Well we can't do anything tonight, so I suggest we all just get some sleep." Dean told them, going over to his bed and throwing one of the pillows, and a blanket at Dawn. "Both of you shut up and sleep." Dean told them, as he pulled off his shoes and flopped face down on to his pillow.

Dawn looked over at Sam and seen that he was shutting off his computer. She arranged the pillow to the end of the couch, and wrapped the blanket around her. She moved on to her side and closed her eyes. She wasn't going to sleep, she never fell asleep right away. She'd start having nightmares like she did every night. Some were worst then others, but she was use to them by now,  
she's been having them since she was four. She felt her eyes getting heavy and knew she would be asleep soon.

Her nightmares came in snippets. It started off with a teenage boy running, as fast as his little sister could. He'd look back over his shoulder every now and then. The next image was through the eyes of the attacker, it had a sharp curved short sword in it's hand. It looked in front of it, and seen the little girl stumble, and the boy pick her up and started to run with her in his arms. He went towards the forest and the sign came into focus. H.R. Williams Park. The boy tripped over a root and the girl fell forward. The boy shouted for her to run and she took off running, glancing back at her brother, before she disappeared into the darkness of the forest. Dawns' nightmare went back to the boy who looked up at the attacker and screamed as the attacker brought the knife down. Dawn shot up into a sitting position, but didn't notice that Sam had aswell. Dawn rubbed the side of her head as the headache came. She then heard Sam from behind her.

"Dean wake up!" Sam told his brother.

Dean was less then willing to comply to his little brothers wishes of him getting up. "Sammy not now. It's night time, go back to sleep." Dean told him.

"Dean wake up, we got to leave." Sam told him, heading into the bathroom to get dressed into clean clothes.

Dean sat up and noticed Dawn was sitting up rubbing her throat. "Must of hurt." Dean stated.  
Dawn looked over and grinned slightly. "Sore. Yourself? He must have hit you pretty hard." Dawn told him. "I'm sorry for that, but more grateful." Dawn told him, smiling.

"Well glad you benefit from it." Dean told her. "I'm getting up to pull on my jeans, so unless you want to see my boxer could you please face the other direction." Dean asked her.

Dawn turned around and placed the blankets over her head as she laid back down. She didn't realize how tired she really was. Just then the blanket was moved off her head. "I didn't mean for you to suffocate yourself." Dean told her, giving her his famous smirk.

"Did anyone ever tell you're annoying." Dawn asked him, giving his the same smirk back.

Dean looked at her. "You ain't my kid are you?" Dean asked, unsure.

Dawn looked up at him. "Not telling." Dawn told him, as Sam came out of the bathroom.

"All right Sammy why the hell are we awake at this time a night." Dean asked, sitting down at one of the chairs beside the table.

"I had another nightmare." Sam told him. "We have to leave. Two kids are in trouble, a teenage boy and a little girl. I think they were brother and sister." Sam told him, sitting on the other chair, starting up his computer.

Dean looked up at his little brother, he was all ears to his brother. "Where are we going?" Dean asked, sitting up and starting to pack his duffel bag, along with Sam.

Sam looked over at him, then back at the computer screen. He ran his hands over his face,  
then threw his hair. "I don't know." Sam said sighing.

"H.R. Williams Park." Dawn spoke up, from the couch. Where she was packing her bag.

Sam and Dean looked at her both shocked, and confused. "How do you know?" Dean and Sam asked.

Dawn looked at them for a moment. "Because I had the same nightmare." Dawn told them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hope you enjoy and sorry if its a little long. I wasn't too please with this chapter at the beginning but I don't think it turned out too bad. Tell me what yeah thing PLEASE!

Until next chapter. 


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER!!!! I own nothing from SUPERNATURAL OR CHARMED!!! the Only thing I own are the characters I've INVENTED, or Later on INVENT!!!

Thanks for reading this. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean and Sam were still getting over the news that Sam and Dawn had the same nightmare,  
as they were packing up their stuff and shoving it into the backseat on the drives' side. Dawn was in talking to the owner of the motel room, trying to get directions to the Interstate. A few minutes later she came out and started walking over to the Impala, as Sam walked around the room making sure they didn't miss anything.

Sam and Dawn met Dean at the Impala at the same time. "What you find out?" Dean asked getting into the drivers seat.

"Turn right at the edge of town and follow that road until you see the big sign that says Interstate 49." Dawn told him, getting in behind Sam. "Oh and I had a lovely chat with the owners daughter. She asked me if I was your girlfriend." Dawn made an annoyed face then handed Dean a piece of paper, with a number scribbled on it. "She got all offended when I said I wouldn't date you if my life depended on it. Then I told her I was your sister and she gave me a look like 'So What?'" Dawn told them. "Sick chick." Dean laughed as he pulled out on to the road. The girl was standing outside the main office, smiling and waving at him.

"You're sick you know that Dean." Sam told him. "Getting Dawn to get some chicks phone number for you."

"I did no such thing. Why would I need Dawn, I would have gotten myself. Dawn just saved me the time. Thanks kiddo." Dean stating tooking back at her. She had Sams' computer opened and was researching something. "She's your kid." Dean told Sam, nudging him then nodding towards the rearview mirror.

"I can hear you and you're the one who asked if I were your kid this morning." Dawn told him, not looking up from the computer.

Sam looked at Dean a little surprised that he'd ask. Now he was curious on why. Instead Sam looked over the seat and back at her. "Any mysterious disappearances in the last six months"  
Sam asked her.

"Six months no." Dawn told him, pausing. "But in the last sixty years, yes." Dawn told them.

"Any connections." Dean asked, following the directions on the sign to the Interstate.

"Would you call them both being a boy and girl, the boy always older a connection?" Dawn asked sarcastically. "Always in the same park, same wounds done with a knife. The coroners thought the killer used a short curved sword, but then said that was ridiculous, no one owned anything like that. He later says it was a knife butchers refer to when slaughtering a cow." Dawn told them. She scrolled down the page. "God they have a picture." Dawn told them, a hint of awe,  
and digust in her voice.

"A picture of the attacker? Or the knife?" Sam asked, trying to see the computer screen.

Dawn turned the computer. "No of the butchered cow." Dawn told them.

"She's kidding right?" Dean asked, he took a moment to look back. "That's sick." Dean stated, turning back to the road. "These people sound creepy." He looked over a Sam. "I'll say it Demons I get, people are just crazy."

Dawn laughed, then turned to the side and moved the bags around to get to her weapons bag, the one she had when she came into the clearing. She pulled out a leather bound book with a buckle on the front of it. Just like John Winchesters journal. She opened it and flipped through the pages as if she was looking for something, but forgot exactly where it was. Sam leaned over,  
he was curious of what it was. She cursed. "Dean your writing sucks!" She accused him, putting the journal down and going into her page again and pulling out another one, that looked exactly the same as the first one, except Sam could tell the writing was neater.

"Why my writing?" Dean asked, confused. He looked over at Sam for some kind of answer.  
Sam shrugged.

Dawn was looking through the other journal. "Huh!" Dawn stated. "This one is entirely new altogether."

"New altogether? What are you talking about?" Sam and Dean asked at the same time.

"Meaning that it wouldn't have happened if I hadn't come back." Dawn told them, she was a little confused. 'Is this because John sent her back?' She wasn't sure she liked that thought very much.

"What are those?" Sam asked, pointing to the two journals beside her.

"Your journals. I feel kinda of bad for having them. That means Johnnys' left without them. Guess this will teach him to not let me carry both of them." Dawn explained, grinning.

"Dean and my journals?" Sam asked shocked.

"Who's Johnny?" Dean asked at the same time.

"You both started writing in journals when you both got married. So that just like you had your fathers' journal, your kids could have yours." Dawn explained them. "Johnny's my cousin." Dawn told Dean.

"Great so we're both fathers?" Dean asked, looking over at Sam. To his shock Sam wasn't surprised. "You knew already?" Dean asked him.

"Yeah she told me on the way back from the store, before she got attacked." Sam told him.  
"Don't worry she hasn't told me which one belongs to which one of us." Sam told him, knowing his brother was about to ask.

They drove into the small town of Glenoak and pulled into the gas station, to fill up the Impala. Dean stood outside the Impala leaning against the trunk, while waiting for the tank to be full. He watched as four older teenage girls walked down the sidewalk of the nicely trimmed road.  
Dawn notice Sam shaking his head, then looked up to see the girls walking by. She looked behind her at Dean. She shook her head too, smirking.

Dawn looked down the road and noticed that every house had well manicured lawns, and flower beds. Something about it unnerved her. She looked at the houses themselves, and all of them looked freshly painted, and they all looked the same, as if the construction worker had no imagination what-so-ever. "Do you think it will happen tonight?" Dawn asked, looking over at Sam.

"I think so." Sam told her, quietly.

"Does anything about this town creep you out?" Dawn asked. "Small town I know are usually creepy, but come on. It's like nothing is out of place. Not even a spot of gum on the sidewalks."

"I know the feeling." Sam told her. "It's like you can't place the feeling you get when you look around this town."

"Exactly." Dawn told him, as Dean joined them. He started up the car and headed towards the motel. Sam went into the office this time and got a room and started walking towards the room while Dean drove to the spot in front of it. He back up so it was easier to get weapons without anyone seeing them. Dawn took her two bags and walked into the motel room. Like the last one they were in this one had a two queen beds along one wall, and a table and chairs in the far corner,  
along with a couch and a chair in the opposite corner of the table. Dawn placed her bags on the chair and grabbed a change of clothes, then walked into the bathroom, telling them she was showering.

Sam and Dean had weapons of every kind spread out over their beds and the table. "So you have no idea what it was?" Dean asked, looking at Sam. Sam picked up a shotgun, pulled back the handle and loaded it with rock salt.

"No idea." Sam told him. He looked over at Dawn, who came out of the bathroom, drying off her long white hair. "Did you see what it was?" Sam asked her.

"The only view I got of it, was when I was looking through it's eyes." Dawn told them, as she began brushing her hair.

"Same here." Sam said looking at Dean.

"So then we take everything." Dean told them, backing a duffel bag full of weapons, as Sam did the same.

Dawn looked through her bag and came out with two fairly small boxes. "Load these in one of your guns." Dawn told them, throwing them each a box. I don't know if it would work, but it's worth a shot." Dawn told them, as she too reloaded two of her guns, before sliding them in place at her ankles. She loaded another one and placed it in her inside coat pocket.

They went out to the Impala as the sun was falling. They drove off to the edge of town and started the search. They heard someone crying and they started to run in that direction. They came to a really small clearing and seen the demon leaning over the boy. Dean raised his shotgun loaded with rock salt and fired. The demon acted as if it didn't notice. Dean looked over at Sam and Dawn.

Dawn seen the knife being raised. Before Sam and Dean could get a different weapon, the demon started to bring the knife down. "UH...Knife." Dawn said reaching out her hand towards the knife. It disappeared from the demons hand and came flying towards them, hitting the tree behind them, without causing any harm. Sam and Dean looked at her in shock.

The demon decided he didn't want the boy anymore and came towards Dawn. It gave her a look that looked like it was trying to smile, but it's face was gray and wrinkled that it was hard to tell. He disappeared for a second then reappeared in front of her. It grabbed her by the throat, lifting her off her feet.

Dawn grasped the demons wrist, but couldn't get his hold to loosen. She looked over at Sam and Dean, but they seemed frozen in place. Until the demon looked over at them, and with a way of his other hand, sent them flying into the air, hitting a nearby tree. It turned back to Dawn and smiled as she struggled to breathe. Then she just stop breathing and her limbs went limp.

Dean crawled over to where Sam was struggling to sit up. Dean helped him, then looked over at Dawn. She wasn't moving as the demon held her off the ground. The demon smiled, as he dropped the dead weight and walked towards the boy again. Dean and Sam looked at Dawn in shock. Then something incredible happened. The gun that Dawn had fallen from Dawn's coat started to float into the air and aimed for the back of the demon. Two shots rang out and the demon looked down at the bullet holes and was shocked. Angels blood can hurt it. Dean looked at Sam, then to Dawn still not moving from the spot on the ground. The demon screamed at them, then disappeared into thin air. The boy looked over at them scared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

SORRY I KNOW I KNOW A LITTLE LONG!!!! SORRY ABOUT THAT!!!!

PLease review!!! PLEASE, I beg you tooooo... :P:D thanks for reading 


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER!!!! I own nothing from SUPERNATURAL OR CHARMED!!! the Only thing I own are the characters I've INVENTED, or Later on INVENT!!!

Thanks for reading this. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean walked over to Dawn, as Sam went over to the boy who was screaming his head off. While Sam was trying to calm the teenager down, Dean helped Dawn into a sitting position. "How's your throat?" Dean asked, shining his flashlight over to where Sam was checking on him.

"Getting strangled twice in twenty-four hours is not recommended." Dawn told him. "Did I kill him?" Dawn asked, looking where the demon had been, and then looked back at the gun that was beside her on the ground. She picked it up and placed it back in her coat pocket. She struggled to her feet and leaned against a tree, while she tried to get her breath back.

"No!" Dean told her. "The bullets hurt him, but nothing else." Dean said, as he seen Sam and the boy coming towards them. The boy was holding his little sister in his arms.

"We're in trouble." Dawn said quietly. She had her hands on her knees hoping to get the much needed air into her lungs.

"What kind of trouble?" Dean asked, as he helped her to the car. Sam and the other two walked in front of them.

"It means that thing was a god, and a powerful one at that." Dawn told him, sitting in the middle seat in the front, as the teenage boy and his sister sat in the back.

"This day just gets better and better." Dean cursed under his breath as he turned the car around. "Where can we drop you two off?" Dean asked the boy.

"Down this street second house after the lights." The boy told him, as his little sister cried in his lap. He did his best to comfort her.

Dean turned back to the road and smiled slightly. The boy reminded him of himself when he had to comfort Sam. Dean pulled up to where the boy had said. The boy got out. "How about no more walks in the dark okay?" Dean told him. The boy grinned slightly and nodded as they headed to there house.

Dean drove to the motel and pulled in front of their room. He got out and grabbed some of the bags, while Dawn grabbed the rest. Sam opened the door. They all crashed on to their beds, or couch for Dawn and fell asleep. They didn't wake up until after the sun was high in the sky. Dawn was the first to rise, she took the chance to use the shower, before anyone else woke up. She grabbed a clean pair of clothes and walked into the bathroom, silently closing the door behind her. She let the warm water rush over her body for a moment, before picking up a bottle of cheap motel shampoo and washed her hair. She finished and stepped out, into the steamy haze. She found the mirror and ran her hand across it. She started to brush her hair, then quickly got dressed. Dean and Sam were in the same spot as where she left them. She dumped her dirty clothes in her bag, and then walked out of the motel, closing the door firmly shut behind her. She headed to the motel office, and noticed a table with coffee and bagels. She grabbed three bagels and put them in a bag, before getting two cups of coffee. She walked back to her room and opened the door they still hadn't moved. She placed the coffee on the table, and opened the bag pulling out one of the bagels. She began to eat it, as she opened up Sams' laptop. That was one thing that she missed, was her laptop. She finished eatting and walked over to the guys with the coffees in her hands. She shook Dean awake and he sat up quickly, before he could say anything she shoved the coffee into his hands. He stared at her a moment, before drinking the coffee.

"You know how to wake a guy up!" Dean told her, looking over at his brother. "Might aswell wake him up too." Dean told her.

Dawn moved over towards Sam and nudged him awake. He opened his eyes after a minute, and glared at her for a moment. "He told me too." She told him innocently, pointing to Dean. "But hey to make the moment between sleep and wakefulness there is a trusty companion of coffee." Dawn told him, placing the cup into his hands as he sat up.

"You not drinking any." Dean stated, looking over at the table at the bag. He set his cup on the night stand and grabbed his jeans from the end of his bed. He looked at her and she turned around.

"I don't drink the stuff." Dawn told him, after he told her she could turn around again.

"And you call yourself a Winchester." Sam teased her, grinning.

"The stuff makes you short. I can see why Sams' drinking it, but Dean I don't get." Dawn told him.

Dean glared at her, for her comment about him being short. "I'd watch it girl. One more smart-aleck comment like that and I'll feed you to Drake."

"Nah, you wouldn't do that, you love me to much." Dawn told him. "Well at least your ghost does."

Dean looked at her. "My ghost huh? Sammy didn't I tell you I'd haunt your ass!" Dean told him.

"So do we remember all that happens while you are here? Or do we remember everything, but the fact that you are here?" Sam asked, standing up, he was wearing sweatpants. He walked over to the table and grabbed the last bagel in the bag.

"I hope you remember so I can tell Dean something." Dawn told him, she turned towards Dean. "I don't appreciate you going through my dresser!"

Dean looked at her and smirked. Sam smiled. "Even as a ghost he's a pervert." Sam stated.

"HEY!" Dean snapped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

HEY EVERYONE!!! thanks for reading this far. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT, not the best chapter in the world but OH WELL, we all have our bad days

Sorry for taking so long to up date and the next chapter may take a little longer to get posted,  
life is a bittersweet existence that likes to get in the way of FUN

SMILE01 


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER!!!! I own nothing from SUPERNATURAL OR CHARMED!!! the Only thing I own are the characters I've INVENTED, or Later on INVENT!!!

Thanks for reading this. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! YEAH enfant gata there are accents on the a and e in gata, but my comupter sucks and won't let me put them on so sorry!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"EVEN AS A GHOST HE'S A PERVERT" SAM STATED.

"HEY!" DEAN SAID.

Dawn ignored the bickering between the two brothers and walked over to the table, where the computer was still on. She surfed a few more sites, each of them saying the same thing. "The thing in the park was called, enfant gata." She told the two brothers as they still sat on the bed drinking there coffees.

"Spoiled child?" Sam asked confused, by the name.

"That thing looked nothing like a spoiled child." Dean told them confused by the whole thing.

"The french came up with the name after World War 2, after the economy started to grow,  
and parents became wealth, so their children were called enfant gata."

"So this demon god isn't that old?" Dean asked.

"Nope." Dawn simply said.

"But why go after the boy and girl?" Sam asked, muttering to himself.

"Did you see their house?" Dawn asked them. "That was a three storey old victorian, with huge upkeep, and I noticed on the other disappearances that all the kids came from rich upbringings, and get this, their parents all migrated here from France." Dawn told them.

"So what you think this thing followed them here?" Dean asked.

"It's possible, things like this has happened, remember the scarecrow god thing?" Sam said to his brother. "Same thing could be happening here, just not as old." Sam explained.

"Yeah well the first migrated in 1952, the last family came in 1958. Take a guess on who was the last family." Dawn told them.

"The boy and girl from last night." Sam said clueing in.

"So he's going to try and kill them again?" Dean asked.

"I think so." Dawn told him. "I mean after these two kids, there are no more immigrates,  
so it can move on to another town after these two kids."

"But after last night those kids aren't going to go outside in the dark any times soon"  
Dean stated.

"Which should concern us. He's going to try in daylight." Dawn told him. "At least we know where they live."

"And that helps us because?" Dean asked slightly confused.

Dawn smiled. "I know stalking women is more your thing Dean, but today we are following kids." Dawn told him. Sam laughed. "Sorry to disappoint you." Dean glared at her, then Sam.

"So when do we get started?" Sam asked.

"Right now for me at least." Dawn told them. "I'm going to head over to the park. It's Saturday and most little kids hang out in the park. You guys try to find the boy." Dawn told them. She stood up, grabbing her jacket and opened the door, letting in bright sunlight before she closed the door and disappeared down the street.

Dawn walked through the small town, she walked by the house they dropped the two kids off last night. She walked right past and crossed the street, heading on to the trail that lead, directly to the park. She passed older couples, holding hands. They smiled at her, and she smiled back. She got to the center of the forest where a huge fountain, and statue of an old man. The gold plate said he was the founder of the park in 1952, his name was Jacque Riveur. Dawn gave the plate a puzzled look. She knew the name from somewhere. Riveur was the frist family to ever come to America, he got here and in the same year built this park. She chuckled at the irony, of the god killing in the park his first victim founded. Dawn continued walking and came to the playground. Kids were running around laughing and screaming in all directions, their moms sitting on one of the many benches around the area. She seen the little girl sitting in the sandbox, she was sitting by herself, playing with a shovel, and pail. Dawn felt sad by the site of the girl.

She walked over to her and sat on the side of the sandbox. The girl looked up at her and smiled. "You were the girl from last night." She said, smiling. "Thank you. You saved my brother and me." She told Dawn.

Dawn grinned back. "It's no problem. It's my job, I'm glad your okay." Dawn told her. She looked down at the sandcastle the little girl was making. "Do you need help?" Dawn asked her.

"Okay. I'm Clara." The girl said smiling.

"Dawn." She and Dawn started to take buckets of sand and making a four storey castle. Dean and Sam showed up while they were making the bridge. "Hey" She said to them. "Any luck?" She asked. Dean shook his head. Dawn looked over at Clara. "What is your brother up to today?" She asked her.

"He's sitting at home playing his video games." Clara told her, she wrinkled her nose up at the thought, and Dawn grinned. "He does that every time mommy and me go to the park, and Dad's away." She told her, as she finished off the castle by putting a stick on the top.

Dawn smiled at her. "It was nice of you to let me help, but I have to go. Maybe I'll see you around okay." Dawn told her. She nodded and waved as Dawn walked off with Dean and Sam.

"So are we going to the house?" Sam asked, not sure what to do.

Dean looked at Dawn then his brother. "I guess, I mean no ones home but him and he'll know who we are." Dean told them logically. They walked across the road and down to the house that they dropped the two kids off last night. Dean knocked rather loudly.

A few minutes later the boy answered the door, looking a little annoyed. "Sorry for interrupting the game buddy." Dean told him, smirking.

"How did you know?" The boy asked.

"Clara told us." Dawn told him, grinning.

He glared at her. "What the hell were you doing with my sister?" The boy demanded.

"I helped her build a sand castle." Dawn told him simply.

Dean was getting impatient. "Look kid, we think you and your sister are still in trouble.  
We'd like to help." Dean told him.

"How would you? Last night it nearly killed us all." The boy barked at him.

"Hey buddy if we weren't there it would have kille-" Dean was getting angry and getting interrupted by Dawn was getting to him. She was looking at the side of the house, as if she was listening intently.

"To late." She said quietly. "It's here." Dawn told them, moving into the house. "Is there anyone else in the house?" She asked suddenly turning towards the boy.

The boy looked at her confused. "Ummm." He looked at her, then suddenly bolted up the stairs. "Michel!" He called, opening one door, then the next. Until a little boy about five came into the hallway rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. The older boy was about go pick him up when the demon appeared out of thin air. The boy ran to get his brother but Dawn grabbed him, and held him back. The little boy disappeared into thin air and the demon screamed in anger.

"Go downstairs." She told the boy.

"No! Where's my brother!" He screamed at the demon, he tried to get out of Dawns' grip but she wasn't letting go.

"You are going to have to trust me on this. "Your brother is safe." She told him, as Sam came over and helped her.

"He disappeared into thin air. How could he be all right?" The boy screamed at her. "You seen it. IT took him!" He shouted.

"The demon didn't take your brother. I did, now lets get out of here so he can't get you." Dawn told him. Michel was standing outside on the sidewalk a pentagram drawn underneath him in sidewalk chalk. "See your brother is safe." She told him. "I need you to go stand with him." He did what she asked and she turned back to the house, where Sam and Dean were standing by the porch steps. She could still sense him in the house, but it was empty so what was going on. Why was he doing in the house still.

Just then she seen him move quickly by Sam and Dean and then herself. She whipped around.  
The demon stood outside the pentagram looking at them, waiting for them to run away in fear. The older boy held on to his younger brother, not allowing him to move. Dawn watched as the demon looked over to the park. Dawn could see Clara playing in the sandbox still, and there were other kids aswell, admiring the sand castle. She watched as it seemed to disappear and reappear in different places as it ran really fast. She shouted to Dean and pointed, he and Dawn were running across the street. The demon walked up to the group of kids, and all the mothers and kids started to scream and cry. All the mothers quickly grabbed their children and ran out of the park. Dawn watched as Clara's mother panicked as the demon lifted Clara off the ground. She tried to remember anything that could possible kill it, every idea she came up with she knew wouldn't work, until she thought of what Sam had said. Pure Angels' blood wouldn't kill it. She grinned,  
as she grabbed her gun from behind her and undid the clip. She reached down for her long hunters'  
knife, to find it wasn't there. She forgot it. She cursed. "Dean I need your knife." She told him. No questions asked, he tossed it at her and she caught it by the hilt. She ran the knife down her forearm making a huge gash, and stuck the clip of bullets into the blood pouring out of it. Dean looked at her in shock, as she covered the clip with blood, then shot six rounds into the demon, just because she was pissed off. The demon screeched in pain and dropped Clara. Dean rushed over and pulled Clara to safety. Her mom picked her up and rushed her away from the park.  
Dean watched as the demon clawed at the bullet wounds, still howling in pain. Sam came to join them. Dawn smirked at it, as the demon looked at her in horror. Then he bursted into flames and was gone forever.

Dawn ran the blade of the knife on her shirt and handed it over to Dean. She nodded her thanks as they all headed back to the motel. She had her long sleeved shirt pressed tightly against the self inflicted wound. They got the motel and she went into the bathroom, with the first aid kit. She doused her forearm in holy water, just incase. She then took a needle and thread and stitched the knife wound up herself. She then wrapped a bandage over it, incase it started to bleed again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

HEY HEY!! sorry for taking soooooooo LONG!!!!! to update. My other personalities got in the way especailly the "I need to go to work" PERSONALITY!!! I swear I don't know'em

ANYWAYS hoped you enjoyed and hope to hear what yeah think

HAPPY READING 


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER!!!! I own nothing from SUPERNATURAL OR CHARMED!!! the Only thing I own are the characters I've INVENTED, or Later on INVENT!!!

Thanks for reading this. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! shorty Chapter this one is Mate! lol sorry

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The hunt was finished and for the most part no one was hurt, besides Dawn. Which a self inflicted wound was a small price to pay, if that meant that three kids they saved got to grow up. Though they might not be completely normal lives, they will be more aware of what is out among the darkness that surrounds earth at night.

Dawn, Dean and Sam packed up the next morning and got into the car and drove. They were near the Roadhouse, and Dean suggested that they check in, see if Ellen had a job for them. Sam and Dawn both had a hunch that he only wanted to see Jo. They went with the idea and got ready to leave. The only sound came from Deans' taste in music, or the clacking of keys as Dawn typed away at the computer. Sometimes Dean made a remark about some sign he saw, but Sam and Dawn didn't give him the pleasure of answering his remark.

They pulled up to the road house a day and a half later. Dean and Sam walked in first, followed by Dawn, who quietly and quickly surveyed the room, and noted the two hunters in the far right corner, and a man with long messy hair were a plaid sleeveless shirt, sleeping on the only pool table in the place. Dawn looked at the bar and seen an older woman, and a younger woman, who Dean was paying close attention to. Dawn walked up to the bar, resting her arms on the bar, she leaned her top half forward at Ellen. "I'd like a beer Ma'am." Dawn told her.

Ellen looked at her and passed her a bottle of cola, as Sam came over and sat down beside Dawn. Dawn smiled at Ellen, while opening the bottle. "I like you." Dawn told her, grinning at her sweetly.

"Sam who the hell is this girl?" Ellen asked.

Sam laughed under his breath. "You wouldn't believe me, even if I told you." Sam replied.

Dawn extended her hand. "Dawn Winchester. Please to meet you Ellen." Dawn told her.

"Winchester?" Ellen asked, eyeing her wearily. "How are you related. John didn't have any siblings that he mentioned, and you sure not their sister."

Dawn tipped the bottle back and drank nearly half of it. "You got that right." Dawn told her.

"Dean who is she?" Ellen asked, trying to get a straight answer out of one of them.

"She is who she says she is." Dean told her, coming over and sitting down beside Sam. "Just ask her what year this is to her."

Ellen looked at Dawn. "What year is it?"

"2040." Dawn told her. "Well to you people right now it's 2007." Dawn told her, swirling around on the bar stool.

"2040?" Ellen asked again, Dawn nodded. Ellen laughed. "Nice joke guys."

Dawn handed her the same ID card she showed the guys. "It I was faking an ID do you really think I'd put that year on it?" Dawn asked her, raising one eyebrow questionly.

Ellen looked at Dean and Sam and slapped Dean on the back of the head. "Do you know what kind of deep magics you are messing with to bring her here? Why the hell did you want her here in the first place?" Ellen asked looking at Sam then Dean.

"We didn't summon her here, if that is what you are getting at. She was sent to us, from her time." Dean told her, rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm just here to get beat up by my family." Dawn told her.

Ellen looked at the brothers shocked. "It was before we found out she was a Winchester, let alone one of our kids." Dean told her.

"Who's kid is she?" Ellen asked.

Dean and Sam looked at Dawn. "She won't tell us." Sam told her. "Hey Jo." Sam greeted the young blond girl, as she placed a case of beer on the counter behind the bar.

"Hey Sam." Jo replied, coming over and joining them.

"Can I have another?" Dawn asked Ellen, placing her now empty coke bottle on the counter.

Ellen looked at her a moment, then reached down and grabbed another coke, sliding it over to her. Dawn threw a ten dollar bill on the counter and took her coke over to the hunter arcade game, and put a quarter in the machine. Three minutes later the machine started making noise and she beat the high score.

Jo looked at her in amazement. "Wow." She stated. "How do you do that?"

"Fast reflexes." Dawn replied, going back to the brothers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

SOO me hoping ya'll are enjoying this. and if you're not, you probably haven't read this far. so MEH to them!!!!!

For those who have READ this this far. THANK YOU!!!!! you are my HEROS!!!!!!!!! 


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER!!!! I own nothing from SUPERNATURAL OR CHARMED!!! the Only thing I own are the characters I've INVENTED, or Later on INVENT!!!

Thanks for reading this. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Year: 2010

Dawns' eyes snapped open and she looked around. She didn't recognize the place she was in. It was some shabby motel. She was sleeping on the couch, she looked at the two beds behind her and two figures were sleeping there. Everything came back to her. She was still in the past.  
'Johnny!' She thought, quickly and quietly got up and got dressed. It was seven in the morning she scribbled a note and left it on the table on top of Sams' computer. She pulled on her shoes and grabbed her jacket, pulling it on as she hurried outside. She walked the four blocks to the public Library. She sighed in relief, when she seen the open sign on the door. She pulled the door open and stepped into the warm room.

The Librarian was an older lady and she looked up and smiled at her. "Well it's nice to see a youngster like yourself in here so early in the morning." The lady told her, smiling.

"Mystical section?" Dawn asked her, grinning at her sweetly.

"To the left, at the very back dear." The Librarian told her.

Dawn nodded and headed back there. She scanned the books, looking for any that stood out to her about certain spells. None of the titles came to mind. She looked around and the Librarian was still behind the counter, checking books back in, and she was the only other one in here. She stared at the book shelves, concentrating. The books started to twitch slightly, until after five minutes one of them slid out of it's spot and came towards her. The book opened, and flipped through it's own pages, until settling on one of them. She held her hands out, and it gently fell into place in her hands. She walked back to the nearest table and started to read. "Bring the Future to the Past." was in bold letters at the top of the page. She quickly read the twenty pages and then slammed the book closed. Nothing useful. The Librarian looked up at her for a moment and she timidly smiled in apology, before heading back to the mystical and folklore section. She stared at them a moment, but nothing else came out to her.

"Think if you stare long enough the book you are looking for will just float into your hands?" A male's voice asked from behind her.

She quickly turned on the balls of her feet. There standing in front of her was a boy a few years older then her. He walked past her and grabbed a few books from the section she was looking at. "I wish." Dawn told him.

"So do I. It would make life much more easier, not to mention twice as much fun." The boy told her, smiling at her.

Dawn smiled back. "Yeah." She replied.

The boy held out his hand. "Nick Bradley."

"Dawn Winchester." Dawn told him, shaking his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Pleasure is all mine." Nick told her, grinning. "So you doing a paper on this stuff?" He asked, looking at the books in front of them.

"Yeah. My family is on vacation, and I have a paper due, when I get back. I wanted to do it on bringing things from the future to the past, but I have no idea where to look for that sort of stuff here." Dawn told him, giving him the famous Winchester grin, that she learned from Dean.

Nick looked at the book she was slidng back into place. "Well not a bad place to start, for the history lesson." Nick commented, grinning.

Dawn laughed. "Yes I got that." Dawn told him.

Nick pulled out a few books. "I'd suggested looking through here. Not sure what you are looking for." Nick told her, handing her the three books he picked out. He continued to scan the titles for another moment, before picking up a book. "It's not in English, but for your paper you might want to look at the symbols." Nick told her. "It actually a crazy book. It's in Latin, and it even goes as far as spells in there. I've tried to translate some of it, but it's old Latin, and no one understands that stuff anymore." Nick told Dawn, as he handed her the book.

Dawn looked at it a moment, and privately smiled. "Thanks you have been a lot of help."  
She took her books to the table again and started reading the one in Latin. She skipped some of the chapters and got to the spells part. Dawn flipped open her Dad's journal and looked through it to match symbols and words with some of the latin.

"You actually into that stuff? Believe in it?" Nick asked. "Do you mind?" He asked, pointing to the chair beside her.

"No sit please." Dawn told him.

"So do you?" Nick asked.

Dawn smiled. "Some of it." She told him. "Maybe I'm crazy, maybe I'm not and it's really out there." Dawn told him, sweetly.

"You are one weird character." Nick told her.

"Yeah I get that a lot." Dawn told him, as Dean and Sam came into the Library. Sam went to the computers, while Dean walked over to her.

"Dawnie getting some action. Nice." Dean replied, sitting on the table. "Folklore, and Mystical Spells?" Dean asked reading the title on the Latin book.

"You know Latin?" Nick asked, looking from Dean, to Dawn.

"Yeah. In our family it's a must." Dawn told him. "Nick meet my older brother Dean. Dean meet Nick Bradley." Dawn told him. "Sorry but I need to photo copy some things, then head out." Dawn said to Nick. "It was nice meeting you and thanks for all the help."

"Not a problem. Bye Dawn." Nick called as he watch Dean and Dawn stop to talk to Sam. Dawn went to the photocopier and went to work.

Dawn sat in the middle of the motel room, the couch, table, and chairs pushed as far back as possible. She had sheets of pages from the books she found at the Library all in Latin. She had them spread out around her. Her duffel bag opened on her left side. She had all the things she need to cast the spell. She drew the right symbols on the tiled floor with a crayon, and started to read the spell in Latin, then english, then a second time in Latin. The room around her grew hazy, and started to shift into a forest. It wasn't the same one that she left. It was different. The forest stopped moving, and she was sitting on the wet grass, the sun was down. She looked around, then stood up. She heard someone running away from her. She started to run after them, knowing who it was.

She came to another clearing, where her cousin Johnny was struggling with a Wendigo. She didn't have any weapons. She looked around and seen the flare gun, they used as a back-up weapon laying on the other side of the clearing. She tried to kick the Wendigo, to give her cousin the upper-hand, as she ran to the flare gun. She picked it up, and quickly reloaded it. She aimed it at the Wendigo, and pulled the trigger. The flare hit it in the lower back, and it shot upward and hollowed in pain. It turned to her, and sent her flying across the forest, towards a tree, but the forest began to fade.....

SUPERNATURALSUPERNATURAL

Sam and Dean knelt over all the pages that were in a semi circle beside Dawns' duffel. They were trying to figure out where she had went to. Sam picked up the page with the spell, and read the paragraph that said what the spell did. "She went back." Sam told his brother, handing the page over to Dean.

Dean skimmed it, not knowing half of the words on the page. "You're better at this Latin stuff then I am Sammy." Dean told him, handing the page over to him.

Sam looked at the page, then the ones on the floor. "Not nearly as good as she was." Sam stated. "She went back, but why?" Sam mused out loud.

"She was acting a little strange this morning. Vanishing before we were awake. Over the years she has been around, I've known her to tell us where she was going, and to arrange a meeting place." Dean told him.

Sam thought about what his brother said, and was about to say something when a bright light formed in the middle of the room, making Dean and Sam back away. Dawn appeared out of the light, slamming up against the wall, then falling to the floor unconscience. Sam and Dean both rushed towards her. Sam checked for a pulse. "She's alive."

XXXXXX wow! it's been awhile! LOL sorry of the short chapter... getting a new computer and needed to upload FAST 


End file.
